Broken Surprise
by lon'quesadilla
Summary: She was just in pain, and completely stumped on the reason why she was in pain. (babyfic, modern au)


Mikan had been having on and off stomach pains for most of that day, and every time one would cause her to stop and take a deep breath, she would just tell herself that they were irregular period cramps she was feeling. Her period was never regular and the cramps from it would always range from barely noticeable to severe (as they were in this case).

In the evening when things had gotten to the point of being unbearable, she decided that a bath might help. She quickly let Hajime know he she'd be taking a quick bath and then going straight to bed for an early night, hoping that the cramps would go away. He agreed, and told her he hoped she'd feel better. He had noticed her discomfort all day, and had offered to try to help, but nothing seemed to work.

Now, standing in the bathroom waiting for the tub to fill up, Mikan rubbed a hand against her belly, trying to ease the latest cramp she was feeling. She breathed out harshly, realizing that this one was the worst she'd experienced so far. She sat on the closed toilet seat, both hands crossed over her stomach, and leaned forward, moaning out as she did.

There was a gentle tap on the door.

"Are you alright in there?" Hajime called.

"N-no, my stomach still hurts really bad. Would you bring me the bottle of ibuprofen?" she called.

"Sure. Anything else?"

She was about to answer, but instead let out another moan from the pain coursing through her.

"I'll bring you some water, too. Be right back."

She heard his footsteps retreating, and took a deep breath. Slowly, she stood, reaching for the faucet and turning the water off. Looking at the settling water, she suddenly realized that something was very, very wrong.

"H-Hajime?" she called, and luckily a moment later, he entered the bathroom with the items she'd asked for.

"I'm right here, don't worry. Are you—"

"Something is wrong."

Hajime nodded. "I can see that. What do you want to do?"

"No, I m-mean, something's really wrong." She put a hand on the side of her stomach again, rubbing gently, wincing at the pain she felt just from that. "I think we need to go to the hospital. It feels different, not like how regular cramps feel."

Hajime nodded, beginning to panic a little bit at her words. He set the items that he'd brought for Mikan down on the counter, and nodded.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do."

Mikan nodded back. "It is. Help me walk?"

He nodded, coming to her side and wrapping an arm around her. She winced when his hand touched her stomach, and his concern grew a bit more.

"Careful, I don't want you to trip," he said, leading her out of the bathroom. "Do you want to bring anything with us?"

"No, we just need to go. Ih-it hurts so bad."

"Alright," Hajime said, his concern growing for his wife by the second.

He helped her walk outside in to the night and to the car, only stumbling once. After helping her into the car, her now panting rapidly with the newest cramp, he hurried around to the other side and got in, starting the car immediately.

"Alright, it's okay, we're on our way. How are you feeling now?" he asked, reversing the car into the road before beginning to drive. She took a breath, before shaking her head.

"It just hurts so bad and I don't understand why!"

"I don't either, but hopefully the doctors will be able to figure it out," he answered.

"I hope so," she said, letting out the next breath and leaning back against the seat, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the inevitable next painful wave.

The car ride to the hospital consisted mostly of Mikan crying out in pain every few minutes, with little pauses between the pains to collect her breath. As he drove, Hajime suggested everything he could think of that it could be, but Mikan shot each idea down; she knew the symptoms of nearly every possible ailment but wasn't able to accurately pin all of her symptoms to any of them (what could have been appendicitis also sounded like kidney stones, minus the vomiting, and so on). It always kept circling back to Mikan thinking it was just really intense period cramps.

She could have cried with relief when he finally pulled the car into a parking spot in the hospital parking lot. Hajime killed the engine and quickly exited the car, going to her side and helping her out. Her face was slightly flushed now, and she was very panicked now.

Hajime gave her his hand and she took it, and he helped her to stand. Again, he wrapped an arm around her to help with walking.

"O-Okay, we need to get in there. Fast," she said, biting her lower lip as another intense wave of pain washed over her.

"Alright. Easy, though, I especially don't want you tripping now," Hajime replied. They started walking briskly across the parking lot, until she stopped dead in her tracks right as they were at the hospital entrance. She grabbed tighter onto Hajime, crying out in pain for the most painful cramp and the oddest sensation of movement inside her that she'd ever felt.

"It's alright, just try to breathe," he said nervously, unsure if that would help at all. She began taking rapid breaths, hands crossed over her stomach again. Finally it seemed to ease up, and, sounding close to tears, she told him they could keep going. Hajime swallowed, not convinced that she was okay at all, before helping her walk to the entrance again. They walked through the double doors and to the reception desk.

"My wife is having unbearable pain, we need a doctor immediately," he said to the receptionist as they walked up to the desk.

"How long ago did the pain start?" she asked, honestly startled to see the couple stumbling into the deserted waiting room.

"She's been having them on and off all day," Hajime reported. Mikan nodded in confirmation, before leaning forward on the desk, moaning again at the newest pain. The nurse jumped up out of her seat, coming around to the couple and standing next to Mikan. She put a hand on her back and rubbed comfortingly.

"Okay, are you pregnant, dear?" she asked.

Both Mikan and Hajime's heads snapped up at the question.

"I-I couldn't be, no way," she said, before turning her head to look at Hajime with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't pregnant women supposed to, well, show? For one thing?" he asked.

"Every case is different, but not all do," the nurse answered Hajime, before turning her attention back to Mikan. "Now, think hard, when was your last period?"

"T-that's what I'm coming in for, I think this is just a really bad case of cramps," Mikan answered. "My cycle is r-really inconsistent."

The nurse nodded. "Well, either way, I'm ordering you an ultrasound. We need to see what's causing you such pain, right away."

The nurse went back around the reception desk and sat down. She turned her chair away from them to call the doctor for the request.

"Pregnant?" Hajime whispered to Mikan, who immediately shook her head.

"I c-couldn't be," she replied in a low voice. "You know we're s-safe."

"Alright, it's set. Let's get you a wheelchair and take you to the back," the nurse said a moment later, hanging up the phone, making Hajime jump at the suddenness. She walked briskly to the area near the sliding doors, where a cluster of wheelchairs was. The pair were still wrestling with the suggestion.

The nurse came over with the wheelchair and invited Mikan to sit, which she did. Hajime offered her his hand again, which she took, and the nurse pushed the wheelchair through the double doors and back to an empty ultrasound room. Things were set up quickly, and less than five minutes later, the doctor had arrived.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem here?" he asked.

"My wife has been having stomach pain on and off all day, and this evening it became worse, so she finally decided she wanted to come in," Hajime explained to the doctor for Mikan again, who had been taken over by yet another pain.

"Okay. And is she pregnant?" the doctor asked, preparing the little wand for the ultrasound.

"There's no way," Hajime said again. "She's...we use protection." This last part was mumbled, but the doctor didn't seem to notice, as he had already started the exam.

"Let's just see here," the doctor said. He pushed the little wand around over Mikan's stomach. The pair watched intently as he rubbed it across her belly a few times, his eyebrows rising by the third time.

"Wow, okay, so you're in labor, apparently," he announced a moment later, turning to the two with a serious face.

"What? B-But I'm not even pregnant...I couldn't be..." Mikan trailed off.

"Well you are, and you're pretty close to delivering, too. Nurse, can we get her to a room?"

"Yes, doctor."

"But she's not pregnant," Hajime said, the words not sinking in yet. "There's no—"

"Sir, we need to get her to a room, stat," the doctor said. "Please don't argue, we need to get your wife to a room and prepped for delivery before this baby is born here."

In a daze, Hajime nodded, still grasping his wife's hand. She was too shocked (and in a moment, would be in too much pain) to protest, so she just went along with it, allowing herself to be put into the wheelchair again and whisked off to the labor and delivery floor.

* * *

"Alright, we're just about there now," the doctor said, taking position between Mikan's spread legs. "Let's get ready to meet this baby."

Mikan was panting and whimpering, still shocked and not ready for what was about to happen. Despite being as shocked as she was, Hajime still managed to offer Mikan words of encouragement from the side.

"You're doing great," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Truthfully, he had no idea how she was doing, but didn't know what else to say. She nodded, a small break in her panting to acknowledge him.

"Okay, here comes a contraction. Push now," the doctor instructed after a moment, and Mikan did, groaning and squeezing Hajime's hand as she did.

"Good, just like that," the doctor said. Mikan whimpered as she pushed, again squeezing the life out of Hajime's hand.

"That's it, Mikan," he said through gritted teeth, voice faltering a little on the last word from how hard she was suddenly squeezing his hand.

"I can see the head, we're almost there," the doctor encouraged with a nod.

Mikan screamed as she pushed, and Hajime tried to ignore the feeling of his hand being crushed to death to give her more encouragement.

"You can do it!"

"One more big push!" the doctor said. Mikan took a big breath and gave it her all with this push, unfortunately doing the same with Hajime's hand.

At the same moment that they both heard the first cry of the baby, he realized he couldn't feel his hand at all.

* * *

"Hajime, she's so cute," Mikan whispered, after she had been handed the little bundle of blankets that contained her new baby by a nurse. "But what are we going to name her?"

"Let me just pull up our list of baby names and you can pick your favorite one from it," Hajime quipped.

"Funny," Mikan replied, unamused, turning to look at him. "How's your hand?"

Hajime gently tried flexing the fingers on his bandaged hand. "I don't know, I can't feel a thing."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know you'd be having a baby tonight. I'll live," he said, waving his other hand. "Plus, it might make a funny story someday."

"You think so?" Mikan asked.

"Sure. Someday I'll get to tell my daughter how you broke my hand while delivering her," he said.

"You know, it doesn't sound as funny when you put it that way," Mikan said with a sigh, returning her gaze to the baby. Hajime chuckled before looking down where she was looking, too.

"So, what are we going to name her?"

"I just don't know."

Just then, the baby yawned, earning coos from both of her parents.

"I can't believe I didn't know I was even pregnant with her," Mikan said quietly, disbelief in her voice.

"Well, like the doctor said, it's not completely unheard of. But it still is quite a surprise." Hajime thought about his words for a moment. "Hmm..."

"We are not naming her 'surprise', so don't even suggest it," she cut over Hajime. He chuckled.

"I know, I was just kidding. But if we don't put our heads together, we'll never figure out a name."

It was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Megumi means 'blessing'," she offered quietly, turning to look at Hajime. "That might be a good name for her."

He raised his eyebrows, thinking about it for a moment.

"Megumi. It's cute. I like it," he said, smiling.

"I'm glad, I like it, too," Mikan said.

"For being a surprise baby, she's pretty great," he replied. "Even if she did cause you to break my hand."

"Don't make me feel worse about that again!" she said, frowning at Hajime. He let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay, I'm sorry," he said. "I love you."

"L-Love you, too."

While a baby was far from what they had been expecting Mikan's stomach pains to be, in the end, she had been completely worth everything. Even Hajime's broken hand.

* * *

**a/n: **I just thought it'd be kind of fun and ironic if the Ultimate Nurse had a baby after not even knowing she was pregnant. Thanks for reading!


End file.
